A large number of patent applications and patents describe variously substituted 2-(2-pyridinylmethylsulfinyl)-1H-benzimidazoles, This class of compound is able to specifically inhibit gastric acid production and is therefore also described as the proton pump Inhibitors class. A whole series of proton pump inhibitors are in an advanced stage of clinical testing or already on the market. The following compounds, designated by the INN, which may be mentioned as examples are: omeprazole (EP-B 005 129), pantoprazole (EP-B 168 287), lansoprazole (EP-B 174 726), rabeprazole (EP-B 268 956), lemninoprazole (DE-A 35 31 487) and nepaprazole (EP-A 434 999).
European Patent 166 287, in which, inter alia, the compound pantoprazole (INN) is patented, states that the compounds according to the invention are suitable for the prevention and treatment of gastrointestinal diseases, such as can be caused, for example, by microorganisms, bacterial toxins, antiinflammatories, antirheumatics, ethanol, gastric acid or stress situations.--European Patent 544 760 describes combinations of pantoprazole with antibacterially active compounds for controlling the bacterium Helicobacter pylori, which populates the stomach.